random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Strategy Base for Beating Challenge Mode Tank 4 in Insaniquarium
Note: I have beaten Challenge Mode on Tank 4 once before. How I did it I do not know. I'm making this strategy guide because I keep failing at future attempts (because you have to complete Challenge Mode eight times on each tank) over and over so much that it's really annoying me. Pets I have the four-pet limit at this point, FYI. *Gumbo (because he really helps in protecting your fish) *Meryl (because she's really good for money gathering) *Presto (I can have him as Shrapnel and Meryl for good money, Clyde and Nimbus to help in collecting money, Rufus, Gash and Stanley to fend off aliens, Blip to work out what kinds of aliens are coming and Angie to revive dead fish) *Rufus (good for fending off the aliens) Overall Tactic #Start by having Presto as Shrapnel. Get the Breeder to medium size as quickly as I can. #The first alien is always Bilaterus, as I worked out through prior knowledge. #As soon as a fish reaches big size, get both food quality upgrades and a few food quantity upgrades, and make Presto Meryl. #Don't buy anything until all purchase options become available. At this point, I can feel free to make Presto Blip when an alien invasion is coming near (I can't do this before because his presence unlocks all purchase options, causing money inflation to start sooner). From what Blip shows me, I can work out which aliens are coming and turn Presto into the right pet for the job. #Get a carnivore, then save up to get the first ultravore. To save money, always buy replacement carnivores as soon as a replacement is necessary. #Keep saving money until I can afford the egg piece, then get the egg piece. #Then, get a second Breeder, and a few more ultravores. #Go for the other two egg pieces. Can confirm that this tactic has allowed me to beat Tank 4 Challenge five times, and that it should suffice for the last two times. Aliens #Bilaterus (later Balrog and Bilaterus) isn't much of a threat. When using Blip, I can tell this is going to be the formation if there are fewer radars. I'll have Presto as Rufus here. #Balrog and Psychosquid is painful. When using Blip, I can tell this is going to be it if there are many radars aligned oddly. During the fight, quickly get the aliens away from your fish while Gumbo gets them someplace safe. When the Psychosquids slow down, dispose of all the Balrogs, then wait for the Psychosquids to go mad and finish them off. I should have Presto as Rufus here. #Destructor and Ulysses is a matter of destroying the projectiles. With Ulysses, however, they must instead be reflected, and are most threatening when reflected. Because the projectiles leave fish revivable, Angie should be Presto's form here. I can tell this is going to happen if there are many radars aligned straight. Category:Insaniquarium Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time